This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai
1. Chapter 1

_**Shirley**_

**Age: 17**

**Hair: straight silver-blue which reaches five inches under the waist**

**Eyes: cat like red eyes (the eye is red and has a small black slit in the middle)**

**Clothes : She often wears whatever she wants , but her usual clothing is a black yukata with red rose designs**

**Likes: Chocolate , sweets , manga , novels , weapons ,guns , singing , dancing , poker , gambling , games etc.**

**Dislikes : alcohol , bratty kids , cry babies , pickels**

**Skills/abilities :**

**- Immense strength and endurance**

**- Expert at wielding any and everything (prefers short blades , hidden blades, senbon , throwing knives and guns)**

**- Cooking , cleaning and basically anything a house wife does**

**- Highly inteligent used for strategizing**

**- Has immense and almost ridiculous luck**

**- Plays the guitar/piano/violin**

**- Singing and dancing**

**-Expert at the art of lying , deceiving and acting**

**- Master thief**

**- Master of disguise**

**- Stealthy**

**- Fast reflexes**

**-Expert at close combat**

**Personality :**

**This depends on what she want you to see**

**But something that people from her past knows is that she tries to be happy and laugh anywhere but when the situation is serious she's dangerous**

**Past:**

**She can't recall anything about her family or heself when she was young due to having amnessia. When she woke up with no memories a man had found her...what happened next is something you'll learn later.**

**Present : Currently works as a freelancer (the irony) and takes **_**any **_**job excluding sexual ones**

**Which brings her to edo**

**She and the Shinsengumi has been given a task**

**Facts :**

**- She always carries around weapons**

**- Very calm no matter what**

**-Wishes she had wavy hair**

**- Her nickname is Raki for some unknown reason**


	2. Teaming up

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Shinsengumi and Shirley**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Everything happens for a reason , but sometimes I wonder what the reason is-<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Edo. Kids were beating each other up , boys teasing the girls they like , girls being mean to the boys they like , grown men drinking and hitting on women half their age , women flirting with older men , women giving birth -<p>

Huh? I'm getting of topic aren't I?

Ahem as I was saying it was a normal day for everyone but soon the Shinsengumi would lose this normal day thanks to a cat eyed girl

Let's go there now okay?

The men were practicing their sword fighting

The demon vice president was eating his mayo while a certain sadist tried to kill him

A weird boy eating anpan

Let's not forget about their leader Isao Kondo who was supposed to be stalking a certain girl but instead came bursting into a room were Hijikata , Sougo and Yamazaki were

"Ah Kondo-san what's up?" Hijikata asked as he lit up a cigarette

"Chief aren't you supposed to be stalking Otae?" Yamazaki asked

Sougo just gave a face that said he was bored and too lazy to speak

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Kondo yelled

The people outside stopped practicing

Kondo realized that he screamed that out loud and gave a sheepish smile "I was just testing you guys!"

They went back as he sighed in relief

"Hijikata , Sougo , Yamazaki I choose you three to help me with this special job" he said with a serious tone

"What is it chief?" Yamazaki asked

Kondo looked around in case somebody was listening in

"You guys know about the kidnapping that took place a few days ago?"

Hijikata nodded "The one where a man kidnapped a six year old girl right?"

Kondo nodded "The girl turned out to be the dauhter of a very dangerous woman and she demanded that her daughter be found in a week"

"The why are you only telling us?" Yamazaki asked

Kondo sighed "They want it to be done in secret"

Hijikata nodded as if agreeing to help

Yamazaki nodded "So the four of us have to search Edo for one girl?"

Kondo sweat dropped and sheepishly rubbed his head

"Actually there was another demand. There's one person who is supposed to help us , it was a special request"

"As long as he doesn't get in the way" Hijikata scoffed

"About that Toushiro-kun it's actually-"

The door went open to reveal two officers

One was blushing like mad

The other was slightly blushing but had a more rage filled face

"Chier there's a girl here to see you! She has a big PLOT" the one blushing said as blood fell from his nose

"I told you that JUSTICE is better than PLOT!" the rage on clashed heads with him

"PLOT!"

"JUSTICE!"

"PLOT!"

"JUSTICE!"

"PLOT!"

"WHY NOT BOTH!"

"BOTH!"

As they stopped arguing about the most idiotic thing they turned back to the chief

"As we were saying there's a girl here to see you" they both happily said

Kondo nodded and send them away

"I wonder why a girl is here to see the chief" Yamazaki whispered so only Hijikata and Sougo could hear

But Kondo heard anyways "She's the one who's supposed to help us"

"What? A girl is helping us? Won't she only drag us down?" Hijikata questioned

Kondo hesisated but then spoke "She's more capable than any of us...is what the mother said"

Hijikata sweat dropped

Sougo stood up "I want to see who this girl is"

So they decided to go see who the girl is

The girl?

She was leaning against the wall next to the entrance

She wore a white dress with frills at the bottom which reached past her knees with a pair ofblack combat boots which also reached her knees. She was carrying a guitar case and had a lollipop in her mouth deep in thought. Under her dress was a sheath strapped on her thigh which had her favorite short blade. Above her right knee was a pouch filled with senbons. On her hips were a pair of fans. In her combat boots she hid throwing knives. She also had a pair of black fingerless gloves which had her hidden blades. Her hair was loose since she was too lazy to do anything else with it.

Basically if you took one glance at her you'd think she's an innocent girl with huge breasts but in reality she's dangerous. Too bad the Shinsengumi did not notice this.

"She doesn't seem like much" Sougo bluntly said

"Neither do you" the girl replied taking him by surprise

He just merely smirked and stayed quiet

The girl stopped leaning against the wall and took the lollipop out of her mouth wearing a soft smile

"Hello , I'm Shirley the girl who isn't much" she extended her hand

Kondo took it "I'm Isao Kondo"

The girl nodded and extended her hand to

"Hijikata Toushiro"

"Yamazaki"

"Okita Sougo"

She smiled "It's nice to meet you guys"

"Something about you reminds me of someone" Hijikata said

"That's an old pick up line you're using" the girl said

"Openly hitting on a girl Hijikata-san?" Sougo smirked while shaking his head

Hijikata turned his head away

"So Shirley-san? Why exactly did they request you help us?" Yamazaki asked

"Oh it's because I've done a few jobs for the girl's mother before" she replied

They nodded

"I need some energy in my stomach so let's go eat and then we'll start! If you don't mind?" she asked

"Sure" Isao replied as his stomach growled

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs energy , ne?" the girl said as she placed her lollipop back

Isao blushed out of embarrassment and nodded

"Nothing to be ashamed about considering we'll all humans" the girl stated as she walked outside

The men followed her

"So are you new to Edo?" Isao asked

Shirley thought about her answer for a second before she answered "No , I sometimes come here for jobs" she had a small smile as she watched the children running around

"Jobs?" Sougo entered the conversation

"I'm a freelancer!" she cheerfully exclaimed

"Isn't it hard to earn a living like that?" Yamazaki asked

She shook her head "No it actually earns me more than what I need"

"She's really different from a certain trio" Hijikata added joining in

"The Yorozuya huh?" Kondo asked

Hijilata nodded "Those lazy bastards makes freelancing seem hard"

"Well being too lazy to look for their own job might be a reason?" Shirley suggested

"Oh actually the people we're talking about waits around in their office until a customer comes" Yamazaki nodded

"I see , well there's your explanation Hijimakata-san" Shirley said

Sougo snorted wwsssssssw1

"It's Hijikata , now you really remind me of someone" he muttered the last part

"Oh sorry , I'm really sorry it's a bad habit" she bowed

Hijikata raised his hand waving her off "Don't worry about it."

At least she apologizes unlike a certain bastard

The continued walking as Shirley hummed a song

"So are you here alone?" Isao asked

Shirley nodded

"Eh? What about your family? Don't they care about leaving you to do whatever you want?" Sougo jokingly asked

Too bad he wasn't prepared for the answer

"I don't have a family...at least I don't think so. If I did had a family they wouldn't worry about the girl the abandoned" she said without a hint of emotion and a blank face

Their eyes widened at how she said it and Sougo felt a pang of guilt

Noticing that they'll probably start pitying her now she spoke

"It might not be that! I have amnesia so I can't really remember" she cheerfully exclaimed

The others noted that she didn't want any pity

"Ah okay" Isao said

She nodded and went back to humming

* * *

><p><strong>At the Yorozuya!<strong>

Gintoki sneezed "Someone must be talking about me" he bragged

"I don't believe any one is going to waste time talking about a dumbass like you , yes?" Kagura said

"Konichiwa!" Shinpachi greeted as he entered

"Why so formal glasses?" Gintoki asked

"In case there was a customer" Shinpachi said

Kagura laughed "Nice one glasses!"

She got bumped on the head by Gintoki

"Sadaharu! Teach Gin-chan a lesson!" she anime cried

Sadaharu barked and bit Gintoki's head

"Excuse me!" someone yelled as she knocked on the door

Gintoki and the others quickly went on their spot as Shinpachi opened the door leading a young woman in

"I'm here to give you guys a job" she said as she sat down

"What kind of job?" Gintoki asked as he picked his nose

"Have you heard about the kidnapping case a few days ago?" she asked

The Yorozuya nodded

"My sweet niece was kidnapped...and my sister isn't doing anything!" she cried

Shinpachi gave her a tissue box

"What an irresponsible mother , yes?" Kagura said

The woman nodded "Please...find her!" she begged as she placed a brown envelope full of money on the table

"Of course!" Gintoki said

In his head he was thinking about how to spend the money when their done

Shinpachi was thinking about using it for the rent

Kagura wanted FOOD

"Thank you so much!" the woman bowed as the took the money

The Yorozuya realized they were getting paid in full after they complete the job

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. Eh? Are they really related?

_**Chapter two :**_

_**EH!? Are they really related!?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shirley's POV<strong>_

We entered the cafe and a waitress took us to a table

Sitting arrangements : Hijikata near the window , Sougo next to him and me next to Sougo. Kondo and Yamazaki was across from us

"Do you already know what you want?" she asked

I nodded "I'd like the choclate mint bar , three blueberry cupcakes, one apple pie, strawberry cheese cake, ten donuts and five chocolate parfait to start"

"TO START!?" everyone excluding Sougo yelled

I nodded and tilted my head in confusion "Why?"

They sweat dropped and shook their heads

"She really does remind me of him" Yamazaki said

Okay exactly who do I remind them of!?

I smiled at them as I took out a lollipop and put it in my mouth

"You really have a big sweet tooth huh?" Yamazaki asked

That caught me a bit off guard "Yeah" I nodded not wanting to continue this topic

"Is that your natural hair color?" Kondo asked

"Yes...I think..amnesia" I smiled at him

"Oh right" he sheepisly smiled

"How did you even get amnesia?" Hijikata asked

"Dunno...just woke up only knowing my name and how old I am...the only thing I remembered was feeling happy for some reason" I shrugged

"Here's your orders" the waitress said placing them down

I started drooling and went to eating

"Ah..I wish I could marry the sweets king" I said

Sougo and Hijikata snorted earning a glare from me

"Sweets king?" Isao asked

I nodded "Yesh! The king who lives in a palace made out of sweets...how dreamy" I said with stars for eyes

They all sweat dropped

"You're already done!?" everyone excluding Sougo yelled

I shook my head "I still have one parfait left" as I was about to scoop some up my phone ringed

My phone was next to my sheeth

"Hello?" I asked

_"Raki! We have the things you asked for"_

"Great I'll be there in five minutes Tina"

I hung up and gave the Shinsengumi a small smile "Sorry something urgent came up! I'll call you guys later!"

I ran away and the only thought on my mind was that I had left my sweet parfait behind , I ran past an odd trio that had a guy with wavy hair...I envy him!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

The Yorozuya was walking to the cafe Gin often goes to

As they were walking a girl with silver blue hair ran past them

Gintoki blinked and looked back "No it can't be her...she's dead" he muttered under his breath

"Gin-chan?" Kagura asked looking back at him

Gintoki shrugged it off and continued walking as if nothing happened

But there was one person on his mind ...Shirley

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the cafe<strong>_

"Uh does she even know our number?" Yamazaki asked

The others realized that too and face palmed

"Oi since when did you guys have a sweet tooth?" Gintoki asked as he grabbed the chocolate parfait that no one was eating

"Yorozuya.." Hijikata said

"That wasn't ours , a girl who was helping us with a case ordered it and these" Okita said as he motioned to the empy plates which was once filled with desserts

"She'll get fat if she eats that much" Gintoki seriously said

"I don't think so boss , it seemed like everyhting she ate goes to her breast" Sougo stated

Isao who at the time was drinking water spat it out making it land on Hijikata

"What a vulgar comment , yes?" Kagura said while snorting

Shinpachi was feeling embarrased for the girl

"Ah have you guys heard of the kidnapping case that took place a few days ago?" he asked

The Shinsengumi tensed a bit

"Yes" Hijikata answered

"We're working on it" Yamazaki continued

Gintoki nodded "I see then tell us what you know"

"Well the girl who was kidnapped is-"

"Oi Yamazaki don't go telling him about the case" Hijikata said

Yamazaki gulped and shut his mouth

During this the Yorozuya sat down too and already ordered

Before the Shinsengumi could protest Sougo's phone rang

He answered it

"Hello?"

Everyone was quiet as Sougo sighed and placed his phone on speaker

"Done" he said

There were a few muffled noises which was suspicious

_"Hey guys! Sorry I ran out like that I had to go get my stuff...anyways I forgot to tell you guys to meet me at the park in an hour...I solved the case!" _Shirley cheerfully exclaimed not knowing the Yorozuya was there

Gin felt that the voice was familiar from a distant memory

_"Hey Raki get your ass back here so we can finish carrying your stuff!" _a female yelled

_"Jeez I'm on the phone! Or are you jealous? Gotta go guys see ya!" _With that she hung up

"How did she get your number?" Isao asked

"I don't know" Sougo shrugged

The Yorozuya took that chance to leave and run to the park. They hid behind the bushes but then they realized the didn't know which park

* * *

><p><strong>Later on!<strong>

Sougo and the rest reached the park that Shirley had texted them thirty minutes after the call.

"Help me!" Shirley anime cried

"What's wrong?" Hijikata asked

"I can't find my lollipop!" She said

They all sweat dropped

"Forget about that. You said you solved the case right?" Hijikata asked

She nodded "Yeah just wait ten minutes and you'll see"

The Shinsengumi sighed and stood there as Shirley searched for her lollipop

"Damn it! Where is it!?" she cried in frustration

"Why don't you just buy another one?" Yamazaki asked while sweat dropping

"Because I picked that one and I want to have that one , do you see me telling you to buy another anpan?" she asked

Yamazaki stayed quiet

* * *

><p><strong>Gintoki's POV<strong>

"Oi brats where were we supposed to go again?" I questioned as I picked my nose

"Gin-san I think the girl meant another park" Shinpachi concluded

I nodded "Yeah thank you captain obvious"

"Gin-chan let's go! We have to get the kid before those bastards!" Kagura yelled while dragging me and Shinpachi

She dragged us to another park

We hid in the bushes spying on the Shinsengumi

That was until I spotted the girl who was with them

"No, It can't be" I said

Kagura and Shinpachi glanced at me but I was too focused on the girl

The same silver blue hair but that's something anyone could have , right?

My eyes widened in disbelief

Those cat like eyes are something I'd never mistake

At that moment I stood up and started walking closer

Yes I'm a hundred percent sure this is Shirley

Questions like how she's still alive and what happened can wait

After all this is our reunion

"Shirley!" I yelled with the goofiest smile just like back then

She looked at me and her eyes widened probably from the shock of seeing her big brother

I stretched out my arms so she we can hug

She had the goofiest smile as she ran...pass me?

"Hey guys look! I've found my lollipop!" she cheerfully exclaimed

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked as him and Kagura stood next to me

"Shirley...?" I asked again

She looked at me and then her eyes widened in awe

"You have the most amazing wavy hair ever! I envy you!" she exclaimed

I was pissed off

"Okay Shirley the joke's over!" I yelled as I grabbed her shoulder

"Huh?" she asked like she clearly did not know what was happening

"You don't remember me?" I asked while frowning

"Hmmm no , should I?" she asked

"I'm your big brother" I told her

"WHAT!?" everyone except for Sougo yelled

Shirley then started laughing

"That's...the...funniest...joke ever!" she managed

I frowned at her

"This is a joke right?" she asked

"I'm dead serious" I said

She stood up "Sorry , I have amnesia so yeah I don't even know who you are besides do you have any proof I'm your little sister?" she asked

I also stood up "You have red cat like eyes, just like mom" I said

"You might be lying" she said as she unwrapped her lollipop

"Shirley...please I thought you were dead all these years..." I said in a desperate tone

"Why? Why did you think I died?" she asked

"...It's something I'd rather not say out loud" I said

She nodded in understanding "But why do you have wavy hair?" she asked

"I don't know , why do you have straight hair?" I joked

She placed the lollipop in her mouth "Touche!"

Suddenly I was grabbed by Kagura , Shinpachi and Kondo

"GIN-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A SISTER!?" Kagura yelled

"Gin-san are you two really related?" Shinpachi asked

"Since when did you had a sister!?" Gorilla yelled

I picked my nose in boredom "You just never asked and yeah we're really related"

* * *

><p><strong>Shirley's POV<strong>

"Eh? I didn't expect you to be dana's sister" Sougo said

"Well we don't know for sue" I shrugged

Sougo grabbed my chin and started inspecting me

"You have the same hair but the eyes are different" he noted

Before I could answer Gintoki grabbed Sougo's shoulder

Kagura snorted "Busted~"

"Oi oi Sofa-kun what do you think you're doing?" he asked

I snorted "He was just talking to me about my eyes"

Sougo nodded confirming the fact

"Well anyways Gintoki I should tell you that I won't trust your words if it doesn't have proof , so if you really want me to believe you we'll do a blood test or whatever to find out"

He nodded and gave me a goofy smile which seems oddly familiar "I'm just glad I have you back"

He tried to hug me but I pushed him away "Sorry, I'm not the type who likes hugging"

He nodded in understanding but still looked a bit hurt

Not my fault he should know when to keep his hands too himself

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	4. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter three :**_

_**Stranger danger! When you have amnesia it's common sense not to trust someone who claims to be your brother!**_

_**~Tell you I love you**_

_**But when you call I never get back**_

_**Would you ask them questions like me?...**_

_**Like where you be at?~ Ciara - Like a boy lyrics**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap :<strong>_

_"Well anyways Gintoki I should tell you that I won't trust your words if it doesn't have proof , so if you really want me to believe you we'll do a blood test or whatever to find out"_

_He nodded and gave me a goofy smile which seems oddly familiar "I'm just glad I have you back"_

_He tried to hug me but I pushed him away "Sorry, I'm not the type who likes hugging"_

_He nodded in understanding but still looked a bit hurt_

_Not my fault he should know when to keep his hands too himself_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"Anyways who are you guys?" Shirley asked while ponting at glasses and china

"I'm Shimura Shinpachi , it's nice to meet you Shirley-san" Shinpachi smiled

Shirley returned his smile "It's nice to meet you too Shin-kun , mind if I call you that?"

Shinpachi blushed "I-I don't mind at a-all!"

He earned a glare from Gintoki

"I'm Kagura! The sexiest Yato!" Kagura said while doing an awkward pose

Shirley stiffened but then relaxed "I'm sure you are Kagura"

"How come you call glasses Shin-kun and me Kagura?" Kagura pouted

"Because I really like your name...it's pretty!" Shirley said

Kagura grinned

"So are you and Gin-chan really related?" Kagura asked

"I don't know"

"Yes!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"Why are you working with them anyways?" Gintoki said as he pointed at the Shinsengumi

"We're just teaming up for this job...it was a special request" Shirley said

"Special request?" Shinpachi asked

Shirley nodded "I'm a freelancer and I frequently get jobs from Mika's mother"

"What a coincidence" Shinpachi said

Shirley tilted her head in confusion but then realized what he meant "Yeah , this is my first time seeing such an odd freelance team"

The Yorozuya sheepishly smiled

"Raki-chan!"

Everyone turned around to see a little girl sitting on a man's shoulder

"Mika" Shirley grinned and walked over to the girl

"Thank you , thank you , thank you!" Mika yelled as she jumped at Shirley

Shirley caught her "You're welcome kiddo"

"Are you Shirley-san?" the man asked

Shirley nodded

"Hey what's going on?" Isao asked

"I'm indebted to you!" the man yelled getting on his knees

"Stand up...you're making me feel awkwark" Shirley said

The others were confused and Shirley sighed

"I actually had two jobs...one which was requested from Mika's mother to get Mika back and the other was from Mika which was to meet her father" she explained

"You tricked us!?" the Shinsengumi minus Sougo yelled

"I didn't trick you! I just didn't tell you everything!" Shirley pouted

"Wait...if her mother requested you to find her than why did her aunt said she didn't ?" Shinpachi asked

"Mika's mom is kinda famous so imagine how it will damage her reputation if word of this gets out...Mika's aunt was just sticking her nose where it didn't belong" Shirley said

"So in the end ths troublesome woman didn't need our help" Hijikata muttered

The man started crying "I...really owe you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to spend time with my dear Mika!"

"Whatever...I just can't stand to see a child not knowing who their parent is" Shirley said

Gintoki smiled...his sister seemed more mature

"Besides Mika-chan promised to buy me a week's worth of candy!"

Or maybe not

"Hijikata-san? Here's were the Shinsengumi comes in...you guys have to take Mika-chan home!" Shirley grinned

"Of course!" Isao smilled

"Now Mika-chan...don't bite them no matter how weird or amazing they are okay?" Shirley asked

"...Okay!" Mika smiled

So the Shinsengumi left with Mika and her father went back. Only ones left were the Yorouzya and Shirley.

"Where are you staying?" Gintoki asked Shirley

"No where...I have to look for a place today" Shirley said

"No need to...you're staying with me" Gintoki said in a shut up and agree tone

"Pervert" Shirley said while Kagura nodded

"My own sister..." Gintoki muttered

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Shirley said

"I'll always forgive you!" Gintoki said...it's official he has a sister complex

"Could I get the adress? I have to go do a few things like cancelling my trip to Haloriko"

"Haloriko?" Shinpachi asked

"It's another planet"

Shinpachi nodded

"We'll go with you" Gintoki said picking his nose

"You're annoying already"

"That's my job as your onii-san"

"Whatever"

So Shirley and the Yorozuya walked to wherever the heck Shirley was going

"Aren't we supposed to be going that way?" Shinpachi asked pointing in another direction

"No, we're going the right way" Shirley said

Sillence

Sillence

Sillence

"Shi-chan! What's your favorite color?" Kagura asked

"Red , silver , black and yellow , and yours?"

"Red too!"

Another sillence pause

"So Shirley-san since when were you a freelancer?" Shinpachi asked

"I can't remember , tend to forget things like that Sho-kun"

"It's Shinpachi" Shinpachi corrected her...he's starting to think she's related to Gin

"Right sorry I tend to do that too Shin-kun"

Throw that thought away and another sillence came

"Shirley? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagura asked

"Secret" Shirley winked

"What!? Tell me who that bastard is so I can..." Gintoki yelled shaking Shirley's shoulders

Shirley giggled "It was a joke , calm down."

Gintoki sighed in relief.

"We're here" Shirley said standing in front of a bar called 'Night Adults'

"You're not allowed to enter this place!" Gintoki said but got ignored as Shirley walked in

"Raki! Over here!" the bartender yelled

"Riku stop being so loud" Shirley said as she walked over to him , the Yorozuya trailing behind.

"Who are these?"

"This is Kagura the sexiest Yato , Shinpachi Shimura and a pervert that calls himself my big brother"

Riku laughed "What an odd bunch , your stuff is in the back and I'll order that ticket today for you"

"Cancel the ticket , I'm staying awhile longer in Edo to prove to this idiot that I'm not her sister" Shirley said walking to the back

"You say that...but you're actually hoping he's your brother" Riku muttered to himself

"How do you know my little sister?" Gintoki asked him with an overprotective aura

"Relax man I already have a wife" Riku said showing his ring

Gintoki and Shinpachi sighed in relief. Gintoki glared at Shinpachi not knowing that he sighed in relief because Riku has been spared.

"Are you sure this is all? I could have sworn I had one more bag" Shirley said as she came back

She had three suitcases and two shoulder bags

"I'm sure"

Shirley nodded "Thanks again for doing this"

"Anything for you Raki!" Riku winked

Gintoki grabbed the three suitcases "Are you carrying weights in here?"

"Nope , you're just weak" Shirley said

"Tch these aren't heavy!" Gintoki said

And so they went to the Yorozuya's place.

For now Shirley placed her belongings on the floor and slept on the couch since she didn't want to sleep on Gintoki's futon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Next chapter will crossover to the actual Gintama series**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter four :**_

_**The Yorozuya + Shirley**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gintoki's POV<strong>_

_"Nii-chan! Guess what I have~" Shirley said with a big smile hiding something behind her back_

_"...Another bug?" I asked_

_She shook her head_

_"A butterfly?" I asked_

_"That's a bug too" she deadpanned_

_I chuckled "A present for me?"_

_She scrunched her nose "Kinda"_

_"What is it?" I asked_

_"Happy Easter!" she said handing me a box_

_I grinned sheepishly at her "Oh right...I didn't get you a present"_

_"Don't worry , open it" she urged_

_I nodded and opened it. _

_"It's my first time making cookies so it might not be good" she said_

_"I'm sure it tastes amazing" I said as I grabbed a cookie and ate it_

_I then paled...my face became green "This is horrible! It tastes like sh*t"_

* * *

><p>I bolted awake and sighed in relief "It was just a dream..."<p>

Even having that dream makes my stomach feel sick.

Sometimes I have that dream and think 'I'd eat those horrible cookies everyday just to see Shirley again' but now I have my little sister back...we're together again.

My nose caught the smell of delicious cooking...glasses probably came early today. I stood up and made my way to the door hoping glasses was finished.

"What are you cooking gla- Shirley?" I asked looking at my sister

She was wearing a black yukata with red rose design along with a red obi. Her hair was loose and she was humming a soft tune. She turned around with a grin.

"Hey pervert. Almost done with the breakfast...so sit down and wait, 'kay?" she asked

"I'm not a pervert..." I muttered but then realization hit me

My sister is the worst cook ever.

And I once decided that if she ever came back I'd eat her food everyday. Sweat started rolling down my face

"Y-you d-don't have t-to cook , you know?" I said as I sat down

She ignored me and continued humming

"Morning Gin-chan , Shin-chan" Kagura lazily said as she rubbed her eyes while drooling

"Hey" Shirley said

"H-hey Kagura c-can I talk to you f-for a bit?" I asked as I dragged her outside

'No way am I letting her critisize Shirley's cooking...even if it does suck'

"Gin-chan , Kagura-chan?" Glasses asked as he walked up the stairs

"Just in time glasses" I said

"It's Shinpachi" he angirily said

"Listen up brats...Shirley is cooking" I seriously said

Kagura brightened up "Really?"

I face palmed

"What's the problem if she's cooking?" Glasses asked

I looked at the two "No matter how terrible it tastes eat it and say it was good" I ordered

"Huh?" the two asked

"Shirley is...a terrible cook. She once made me a cookie which looked normal that tasted like horse sh*t...the rest of the week I had stomach problems" I said

The two paled

"Eat it and say it was good...or else I'll kick you guys out and disband the Yorozuya" I seriously said knowing the can't refuse

They gulped and nodded

So we went inside

"Good morning Shin-kun! Just in time...breakfast is ready" Shirley smiled at us

Sweat rolled down our faces as we sat at the table. I front of each one of us was green and purple pancakes...oh no. I gave Kagura and Shin the you-better-eat-it-or-else face.

Shin gulped as he grabbed a fork and knife. He cut a piece and used the fork to slowly bring it in his mouth.

'What a brave soldier...' I thought

"This is delicious!" he yelled as he started digging in

"Eh?" me and Kagura asked

I then noticed tears streaming down his face...he took my threat that serious?

Kagura then also did the same.

"...I'm in heaven!" she yelled as she started digging in

Shirley chuckled and the looked at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked

I gulped as I grabbed the knife and the fork. Time seemed to slow as I started placing it in my mouth. My eyes widened in shock

"T-this is...impossible! You sucked at cooking when we were little!" I yelled at Shirley

"Really? Guess this is another proof that I'm not your sister" she said with a bright smile

I scowled as I sillently ate the most delicious pancake ever. It's like she doesn't want me to be her brother...

"Shirley-san?" glasses asked

Shirley looked at him and so did I

'If he dares to ask for her hand in marriage...I'll destroy every single glasses on this planet'

"Um..I..will you um"

I grabbed glasses by his collar and gave him a smile while my evil aura came out

"G-Gin-chan ?" he asked

"Shin-kyun~ Marriage is better when you're at least twenty right?" I asked

He quickly nodded and I released him

"So what were you going to ask?" Shirley asked him

"Will you help me pick up a gift for my anego?" he asked

"I'd love to...but why me?" Shirley asked

"You seem like the only sane person around...who would actualy know what a girl likes" glasses said

I picked my nose "Your sister ain't human..." I said

"A gift for boss lady? Can I come too?" Kagura asked

"The more the merrier" Shirley did a closed eye smile

I nodded "Yeah...so let's go already"

"..Actualy let me get changed into a more suiting attire for an outing" Shirley said as she went to Kagura's closet and grabbed her suitcase

When she closed the bathroom door I looked at glasses

"Don't try to peek on her or I'll skin you , break your bones , let Kagura eat your eyes and burn the rest" I said

He gulped "...I wasn't planning to"

I scoffed "Please you're the kind of boy who can't control his hormones"

Glasses blushed and Kagura laughed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shirley's POV<strong>_

I dressed the same way I did when I met the Shinsengumi. It really is one of those last minute attire.

"Done...did I take too long?" I asked as I exited the bathroom

Shinpachi was blushing and Kagura was laughing

Gintoki sheepishly laughed "No! We didn't wait at all...let's go"

I tilted my head in confusion but followed nonetheless

"So Shin-kun what does your sister like?" I asked

"Well...she likes cooking and our dojo I guess. She also loves bargain dash." he answered

I nodded "How about buying her a new frying pan?" I asked

Shinpachi , Kagura and Gintoki paled and yelled in unision "NO!"

"Her..cooking is..." Gintoki shuddered

"Okay then how about a wooden sword?" I asked

"No..I'd feel sorry for her victims" Gintoki said

I sighed "Then how about a bag of bargain dash?"

"Our fridge is already full of those" Shin said with a sheepish smile

"Okay what does your sister look like and what does she usualy wear?" I asked

"She has brown hair , brown eyes and often wears a pink yukata with red flowers" he answered

I nodded "Well then I guess I know what you should get her"

"Let's get boss lady some rice!" Kagura yelled

'...Is she really a yato?' I thought

"Really? I'm glad I asked you" Shin said completely ignoring Kagura

"I know just the place too!"

So we continued walking and I finaly had time to think.

Sakata Gintoki. The man who accuses me of being her little sister. He has a few similiar traits to me but that could just be labeled as a coincidence. He seems to be a samura judging by the wooden sword he carries around.

Shinpachi. A young man working together with Gintoki as the Yorozuya. Family owns a dojo and he's learning the ways of a samurai.

Kagura. A yato. Blood thirsty amanto...that's what a yato is. Looking at Kagura you'd never notice this but she has the pale skin and the umbrella.

"Shirley-san? What exactly are you thinking of buying for my anego?" Shin asked

I mentaly frowned...he asks too much.

I smiled at him "Secret"

"I'll just go get boss lady some rice!" Kagura yelled as she ran away

"Kagura!" Gintoki chased after her along with Shin

I decided to continue heading to the store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinpachi's POV<strong>_

We finaly caught Kagura after running around the whole day...right now it's already night time.

"Huh? Where's Shi-chan?" Kagura asked

I blinked and glanced around

"I..lost..my..sister..again?" Gintoki muttered

"Gin-chan...I'm sure we'll find her" I assured him

"I was sure of that years ago too!" he snapped

"Gin-chan?" Kagura asked

Gintoki blinked "Sorry" he said as his hair covered his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gintoki's POV<strong>_

I lost my sister once...I thought I'd never lose her again but look at what happened! All because I didn't check to see if she followed me when I chased after Kagura.

"Gin-chan?" glasses asked

"What?" I asked

"What's that?" he asked pointing at me

I followed his gaze to see

"A lollipop?" I asked

The lollipop started glowing red.

"There you guys are!"

I turned around to see Shirley casualy walking towards us.

"Where were you?" I asked

"Buying a present for Shin's sister" she answered as she raised her hand which was holding a bag

"How did you find us Shirley-san?" glasses asked

Shirley pointed at the lollipop "With my lollipop tracker"

I sweat dropped "When did you even place it on me?"

"This morning when we ate breakfast." she answered

"What did you get boss-lady?" Kagura asked

"Secret" Shirley said as she handed Shin the bag

"Do you like keeping everything a secret , yes?" Kagura asked

Shirley nodded "Yeah. The thoughts inside my head are mine and it's up to me if I share them or not right?"

I nodded in approval "Brats shouldn't ask questions when they received what they asked for..."

Shirley nodded "See? Gintoki gets it"

"Call me nii-san" I said

"No" she answered

"Please?" I asked

"No"

"Please?"

"No and that's final" she said as she grabbed a lolipop and unwrapped it.

She placed it in her mouth "We should head to your sister's right?" she asked glasses

Glasses nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shirley's POV<strong>_

So after that we made our way to Shinpachi's home.

"Shin-kun..you're late." a woman who appears to be Shin's sister said with an evil aura

Man she has a strong aura.

"Boss-lady!" Kagura cheerfuly exclaimed

"Good evening , you must be Shin-chan's sister I've heard many great things about you" I said with a bow

"Oh my hello I'm Shimura Otae. And you are?"

"I'm Shirley. It's pleasure to meet you" I said

"My how polite. Come in..all of you except Gintoki" she said

"Of course" me and Kagura said in unision as we walked in

Gintoki held my wrist "You're leaving your brother behind just like that?" he asked

"Brother?" Otae asked

"Gin-chan says that Shirley-san is his little sister but Shirley-san has amnesia so we don't know for sure. They have to do a test to see if it's true" Shin explained

"Ah I see. Hopefuly you're not related to this" Otae told me while pointing to Gintoki

I nodded "We can only hope"

"Ah here anego..." Shin said handing Otae the bag

"This..I'll treasure it. Thank you Shin-chan" Otae smiled

Shin grinned "Anything for you anego"

"What did you get anyways?" Kagura whispered in my ear

"Probably a secret" Gintoki said

I nodded as we went inside

"You guys are actualy just on time. I just finished cooking and I accidently cooked too much" Otae said

Shin , Gintoki and Kagura paled as all color left them

"Really? Lucky us" I said as I sat down

The rest roboticaly doing it too

"I'm sorry Shirley-san" Shin said

I tilted my head in confusion

"You'l find out later" Gintoki said

"We shouldn't have come , yes?" Kagura said while sweating hard

Otae placed her dishes down

"I'm a beginer in cooking though..but my specialty is fried eggs" she said

I nodded and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Call..an...ambulance.." Gintoki said as he passed out

"...no more!" Shi cried as he fell back

"I'm useless , yes? Being beaten by fried eggs is useless , yes?" Kagura kept repeating as she fell on her back

I grabbed a piece with my chopstick and placed it in my mouth. I slowly chewed it and swallowed. It was kinda like a dark matter

"So? I'm sure you've eaten better before" Otae said

I blinked and looked at her "I've had worse. Just keep practising. Oh and next time add more spice and less salt. Balance the oil and pepper as well"

She nodded "Thank you"

"May I have seconds?" I asked handing her the now empty bowl

She nodded and went to get me more

"...How did that not affect you?" Gintoki asked

"You have god-like powers , yes?" Kagura asked

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinpachi asked

I looked at them "Shin your sister's cooking tastes horrible. I had worse though."

They looked at me in awe

"Worse? What's worse than that?" Gintoki asked

"You wouldn't want to know" I said and Otae came just in time to cut the conversation and erase unwanted memories

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. If you're going to cosplay

_**Chapter something :**_

_**If you're going to cosplay go all out**_

* * *

><p>Katsura stood in front of the odd job's door. Bringing his finger to the doorbell he rang.<p>

"Hello, it's me Katsura" he said in a slightly loud voice

He clicked his tongue when nobody answered

"Nobody home? And time is of the essence..." he muttered under his breath

The door then went open to reveal Sadaharu making Katsura feel awkward

"Eh...excuse me? Is Gintoki-kun here?" he asked

Sadaharu stayed silent

Katsura lifted up his hand that was holding a bag "So uh this is just a little snack, please have a bite..." he trailed off

Sadaharu bit his head

"Sadaharu..is someone there?" a feminine voice asked

Katsura heard her footsteps walking towards the door and wondered who that was. The voice wasn't Shinpachi's, Kagura's nor Gintoki's.

Shirley looked at Sadaharu with a disapointed face "Sadaharu it's not nice to treat your guests like that, you should do it with the pervert only" she scolded

Sadaharu who grew quite fond of Shirley whimpered and let go of Katsura making Shirley smile at him. Sadaharu then went inside and Shirley looked at Katsura.

The two stared at each other calculating the other.

_He's Katsura Kotarou. The leader of Joui and a fugitive. Also an old comrade of Takasugi-san._

She smiled at him "Hello, I'm sorry about Sadaharu" she said with a polite bow

Katsura held his hands up waving her off "No, you don't have to apologize." he assured her "Is Gintoki-kun here?" he asked

Shirley tilted her head wondering why Katsura needed someone like Gintoki and how they knew each other. "No, he went out on a job with Kagura and Shin. Would you like to come inside and wait for them?" she asked

Katsura nodded and Shirley led him inside

* * *

><p>"Here" Shirley said placing a cup of tea down for Katsura<p>

"Thank you" Katsure said taking the tea

Shirley smiled as she sat across from him

"I'm Shirley" she introduced herself

"My name's Katsura. So Shirley-san are you part of the yorozuya?" he inquired

Shirley shook her head "No, there was a misunderstanding with the leader and now I'm living with them until the misunderstanding is cleared up" she explained

"Ah, I see." he said

"May I ask how you know the leader?" she asked

"I've known him ever since we were little, we're friends." he answered

Shirley nodded in understanding as a thought crossed her mind "Katsura-san, are you perhaps after the Harusame member that's selling highly addicted drugs?" she asked

Katsura's eyes widened a bit and then he composed himself. He nodded and then asked "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways" Shirley said with a grin as she grabbed a lollipop, unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth

She stood up and started walking towards the door. Noticing that Katsura wasn't following her she looked back "Don't you want to know where the Yorozuya leader is?" she asked

Katsura absently noted the fact that Shirley doesn't call Gintoki by name for some reason as he stood up and started following Shirley who was humming all the way.

* * *

><p>Shirley stared at the blood in front of her. She absently licked her dry lips as she looked at Gintoki "What an idiot, a brave stupid fool" she commented<p>

Katsure glanced at her as she crouched down to Gintoki and gently brushed the stray strand from his face "I swear I'm surrounded by idiots that should learn to value their lives more" she muttered loud enough for Katsura to hear

She then grabbed Gintoki and placed him on her shoulders surprising Katsura by her strength. She turned back to look at him

"Take hammy home and come back. I need someone to help me look after this idiot" she said with a smile but her voice was filled with authority

Katsura dumbly nodded as Shirley began walking away hoping he doesn't connect the dots. After all she doesn't want anyone to know that she was a lab rat

* * *

><p>Gintoki woke up with a gasp.<p>

He had a nightmare about the past.

"It's unusual for you to have something like a nightmare. Did you have a dream about the past or something?" Katsura asked as he entered the room

"Zura? Why the hell are you...?" Gin asked

His eyes then widened remembering the events that happened before he passed out which was Shinpachi and Kagura getting captured.

"That's right!" he yelled as he tried to stand up only to fall

Shirley who at the time was in front of the door sighed at the idiotic pervert that accused her of being his sister.

'Maybe I should go grab a carton of strawberry milk' she thought as she began walking towards the kitchen

* * *

><p>Shirley placed her hand on the door<p>

"A person's existence is like bearing a heavy burden while moving on a long road" she heard Gintoki said and freezed

She didn't want to disturb the conversation.

"It wasn't a burden, rather, everyone carried something important in both their when the time came to carry it I didn't realize it.I only realized the weight of it once everything slipped from the palms of my hand. I don't know how many times I thought 'I won't carry this burden anymore'.Since when did it start to weigh me down again? Just abandoning them would be so no matter what I do, I just can't bring myself to feel that way. If they weren't around just walking or whatever would be rather boring."

Shirley's hands started shaking 'Don't think. Forget. Those memories will be a burden to you Shir.' she kept repeating to herself like a mantra

* * *

><p>"Let's go" Zura, I mean Katsura said<p>

"Huh?" Gintoki asked glancing at him

"Your right arm can't carry the entire now on I'll be your left arm" Katsura said

The sliding door then went open earning their attention. Shirley stood there with a toothy smile while wearing a black kimono with white floral patterns. Her breasts were wrapped in cloth and she was wearing a pair of sandals. She also had black stockings on and a wooden sword on her back. Her hair was in a pony tail.

She threw the carton of strawberry milk at Gintoki who caught it with his bad hand and winced in pain

"Since both of you are idiots, I'll be your brains" she stated as she walked towards them

Gintoki had opened the carton of milk and gulped it down "Thanks imouto" he muttered loud enough for the two to hear

"Imouto?" Katsura asked glancing between the two of them

They did have a few shared traits. Katsura knew that Gintoki had a sister but he and the others thought she was dead.

"I'm not your damn sister, pervert" Shirley bluntly said as she began walking

Gintoki followed her and the two engaged in an argument about the fact that they're not or are siblings

Katsura blinked and followed behind them.

* * *

><p>"That's why I said we don't need anything like that here!" the amanto in front of the trio yelled<p>

The trio were cosplaying as pirates except for Shirley.

"You won't have us? We want to be pirates too" Gin said

Shirley eagerly nodded "Yah! Take us with you!" she said with the puppy dog eyes causing the amanto to look at the others instead of her

"Right Zura?" Shirley and Gintoki asked

Gintoki had convinced Shirley to call Katsura that and Shirley accepted. The condition was for Gin to stop pestering her about being his little sister for a week.

"It's not Zura. It's captain Katsura." Katsura corrected

"Ever since childhood we've dreamed about being pirates." Gintoki said

"We're looking for One Park! It's a famous treasure, have you heard of it guard-san?" Shirley asked with childish excitement

Gintoki nodded "Right Zura?"

"It's not Zura, It's captain Katsura" he once again corrected

"Never heard of it, find it yourselves" the guard said with a sweat drop at the odd trio

Shirley pouted

"Don't say that. My hand is a hook, see? I can only be a pirate or a coatrack now." Gintoki said

"Like I would know, you can be whatever the hell you want" the guard said

He then turned around "In any case go home. This isn't such an easygoing place" he said

Shirley smirked 'Never turn your back to an enemy' she thought as she placed her hand on her wooden sword and drew it. Yes the wood was the sheath and when she unsheathes it, it's a wood handle and a blade. Handy around the authorities now that swords are banned.

She and the other two dashed forward with tremendous speed

Katsura and Gintoki had their swords at his neck while Shirley had hers on his manhood.

"At least let us have an interview" Gintoki said with a shit eating grin

"Look, we even have resumes" Katsura said with a straight face

Shirley gave a blank expression that turned into a small smile "If you don't I'll cut your xxx" she said

* * *

><p>After kicking the amanto Kagura was falling down<p>

"Kagura-chaan!" Shinpachi yelled

"My hands are tied,sorry. Bye-bye" she said with a smile

"Hold it!" Gintoki yelled running towards her while holding a rope

He caught her and then grunted in pain. His injuries were still hurting and almost crashed into the wall. Almost. Shirley had stopped him with her feet as she lazily made sure the other two were okay. As usual she had a lollipop in her mouth

"Are you okay?" she asked Gintoki

"Thanks for the catch..." he muttered "My wounds are open again" he complained as he stood up next to Shirley

"Excuse me, can the we do the interview now!?" Shirley asked

"Good afternoon, I'm Sakata Gintoki. I hope to be the captain. My hobby is monitoring my sugar intake. My skills include being able to sleep with my eyes open."

"And I'm Shirley, I hope to be the navigator!" Shirley exclaimed with a toothy grin and then she brought her hands up and started counting on her fingers "My hobbies are pranks, cooking, reading and sleeping. My skills include being the the only sane person and extremely lucky!" she finished with a nod

Gintoki nodded in approval "But you forgot to mention the fact that you're my sister" he lightly complained

Shirley just sighed at his antic

"Gin-san, Shirley-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed

"You were still alive?" Dakura asked just as an explosion happened

"Dakura-san, an explosion in the warehouse!" a random person that is totally not important exclaimed

"I got what I came for. It's your turn now Gintoki, Imouto. Feel free to go as wild as you want, I'll take care of the nuisances" Katsura said

"You're...Katsura..." Dakura said

"Wrong!" Katsura exclaimed as he jumped throwing a few bombs "I am captain Katsura!"

Shirley giggled at that.

She used her sword to cut the ropes tying Kagura and Shinpachi off. Shinpachi sent her a grateful smile to which she nodded. She then looked at Dakura's men. She knew Gintoki had a beef to pick with Dakura only so she can take care of the rest.

"Go wild huh?" she asked as she threw her lollipop away

She firmly grasped her sword making it glint. If you looked at the sword it reflected her hair covering her eyes.

"When I go wild..." she said

"Shirley(-san)?" Kagura and Shinpachi asked

She licked her dry lips making the two gulp a bit "I tend to..." she started as she leaped forward at a speed rivaling light just as Gintoki was finishing his speech

"Asses who blunder in and violate my things, whether it be a shogun, whether it be space pirates, whether it be a meteorite..." he began as he also leaped forward

"DESTROY THINGS"

"I'LL DESTROY THEM!"

Shirley and him exclaimed at the same time. Everyone except for Daruka had a deep gash at their stomachs, arms, legs etc. and had fallen down at seemingly the same time.

"Hey, for a runt who doesn't wash his hands in a washroom, you're pretty neat,aren't you?" Daruka asked as he fell down

Gintoki sheathed his sword back at the same time Shirley did.

Kagura and Shinpachi looked at him in awe and then at Shirley in awe and new gained respect too.

Shirley sighed "Great,now I have to get the blood off myself since the author it too lazy to wash them for me" she complained grabbing another lollipop and placing it in her mouth

* * *

><p>The odd jobs and Shirley were on the pier as Gintoki and Shirley were walking away after Shinpachi and Kagura asked for a piggy back ride.<p>

"Screw you guys. We're going home" Shirley and Gintoki said in synch

In fact they were even walking in synch.

When they noticed that Shinpachi and Kagura weren't following them. Shirley sighed "Hey,maybe we should give them the piggy back ride"

"No way" Gintoki said

"I'll start calling you Gintoki if you do" Shirley bargained

"Gin-chan" Gintoki said

"Deal" Shirley said

Gintoki smirked in victory and then looked back at the other members of the odd jobs

"Just cut the bullshit already! Fine I'll give you a piggy back ride or whatever!" he yelled

Shirley giggled as the two ran to him and jumped on his back

* * *

><p>As the trio plus Shirley walked away Katsura gazed at them with a smile<p>

"Hm this time you're doing your best to carry them,huh?" he said looking at Kagura and Shinpachi

His gaze then landed on Shirley

He knew for a fact that Shirley was Gintoki's little sister. Even though it's hard to notice unless you've heard stories about her from Gin. Even he had a hard time noticing the fact that Shirley is Gin's sister.

He remembered how fondly Gintoki would talk about her but then when he was drunk he would blame himself for her 'death'. Gintoki hadn't really told them how he lost Shirley and why he thought she was dead but they didn't ask. Because everyone has things they'd rather not tell even Shirley does.

A smile formed his way on his face again "Make sure not to lose her again after you were lucky enough to find her again" he said looking at Gintoki

_Now that I think about it _Katsura thought looking at Shirley again _Maybe luck runs in the Sakata family. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_


End file.
